Phantom Realm, Phantom Time
by Sutoomu
Summary: The GW boys have been summoned by a golden figure, and are now in another world and are given the task of saving it. But this is a world with no technology, and they only have their new skills and powers to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Sutoomu: Okay, everyone. This is my very first Gundam Wing fanfic. Reviews are most welcome, but please, no flames. Constructive critisism is welcome, of course. I have the serious feeling I made at least ONE mistake in here. Probably more, but it's not reallymy fault. See, I've never seen a single Gundam Wing episode in my life. All I know on it I gathered from the internet.

Wufei: Wait a second, wait a second. You mean you're writing about us and you've never even seen us on TV before?

Sutoomu: nods Waaaaaaaaaaah!

Quatre: rubs Sutoomu's back soothingly as she bawls in grief It's okay, Storm, it's okay...

Sutoomu: hiccups I like it when you call me Storm.

Quatre: Well, Sutoomu does mean Storm in japanese. AndI know you like Storm a lot.

Sutoomu: smiles and nods You're so sweet, Quatre.

Wufei: Injustice! She has never even seen us before...!

Duo: walks in I can't find Hee-chan! whines He ran away and hid and now I can't find him.

Trowa: Have you checked in Wing?

Duo: nods He's not in there. I can't find him ANYWHERE! walks out, yelling HEEEEEEEROOOOOOOO!

Quatre: We better go find him.

Wufei: Injustice! Weak onna!

Sutoomu: Yeah, we'll go find him.Search party!

Duo: yells from outside of room Party! We're havin' a party!

Quatre: runs out to him and explains quickly No,no, it's a SEARCH party. For Heero...

Sutoomu: Well, we're all gonna go and find Heero now, so you just read on and review, if you please. I'll just say the disclaimer real quick...

Disclaimer: I, Sutoomu(Storm), do NOT own Gundam Wing in any way. None at all. This fanfiction was made purely for fun, and does not get me money in any way. Besides, it's not as though I have any money to be sued for...

Sutoomu: Okay, I'm done, let's go! read on and enjoy! runs out of the room with Wufei and Trowa

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Potential Summary: The GW boys have suddenly been summoned by a figure of golden light, named the Lady. Now, they've been transported back through Time and Realm to Coiraia, a land of humans and Phantoms, and have been given the task to save the world from the three 'Sha'edes'. But more has changed than simply Time and Realm. The GW boys have changed, to that of Phantom Knights, along with gaining an incredible power! Will they be able to control it and defeat the 'Sha'edes'?

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

"They're all gone," a voice said over the comm, accompanied by a sigh of relief and regret.

"Just another day for the Shinigami," Quatre heard Duo mutter, and he thought he heard a sigh similar to his own.

"Mission accomplished," Heero Yuy said, eyes glinting. His gundam turned as he spoke to face the others.

"Weak," Wufei spat out, looking over the wreckage of Mobile Dolls and Mobile Suits scattered. "They're all too weak. They are not worthy."

"Were," Trowa said.

"Were...," Quatre repeated, sighing again and placing a hand over his chest. Oh, it hurt to fight!

"Let's go home, guys," Duo said. "I'm starving." He chuckled over the comm, trying to lighten the mood. "Hey, Quat? Will you make me some of your pasta? Boy, am I in the mood for pasta!" He saw Quatre smile through the vidscreen.

"Sure, Duo," he said, though with exhaustion in his voice.

"Hear that, Wuffers?" Duo chirped. "We're havin' pasta tonight!"

"Maxwell, you braided baka...," Wufei yelled.

"Hey, that's Heero's line," Duo interrupted, pouting. Wufei ignored him completely.

"My name is Wufei! Wu-fei! W,U,F,E,I! WUFEI!"

"Incomming," Duo's reply was interrupted by Trowa's warning voice.

"Huh? Damn," Duo said instead as he looked at his own radar. "What this time?"

"Identifying," Heero spoke, all 'Perfect Soldier'. "MS, negative. MD, negative. It's not a ship. Identifying..." His hands flew over the keyboard console in his Gundams cockpit, eyes on his screen.

"I'm out of ammo," Trowa stated. Running out of ammo was a common thing for Trowa and his Heavyarms gundam.

"And I don't have much energy left, either," Duo added.

"Guys, whatever it is, it's coming in fast," Quatre said, worry in his voice. "It'll be on us in half a minute!"

"Can we outrun it?" Wufei asked.

"I don't have enough juice for full power thrusters," Duo explained.

"And we don't have nearly enough power for another full battle. What do we do?" There was something just short of panic in Quatre's voice now.

"Hnn," Heero said. "Our half a minute is up..."

All five stared as a golden light descended upon them in their cockpits, blinding light. It flared, then vanished, along with existence.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Five pairs of unseeing eyes stared at the great figure of golden light in front of them. Her gold eyes looked back, then she raised her hands and set them in a peak above her head, looking up. A wind seemed to rise, billowing her hair in a magical manner.

"You have been summoned!" She spoke, her voice commanding yet gentle and soft at the same time. "You have lain dormant, awaiting our need, and now you will. But awaken to fulfill your destiny! May Fate and Luck lay kind eyes upon you, my Knights!"

Her hands parted, a glowing gold sphere suspended between them. It pulsed, then expanded and existence faded once more.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Quatre blinked groggily and put a hand to his head as he stared up at the bright blue sky. But, hadn't they been in space, just done a battle? His eyes shot fully open and sharpened as he sat up, remembering the strange light. He vaguely remembered something golden...

He reacted sharply to a groan coming from the shadows of a tree, rolling to his legs, tensed. It didn't go as smoothly as he expected, but he was ready.

"What happened?" Quatre saw a figure sit up, and he recognized the voice.

"Duo?"

"Q-man?" The figure stood, stepping towards him. Quatre's eyes widened, and he stood shocked. He felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at two cobalt blue shaded black eyes.

Duo stood, staring at Quatre. At least, Quatre thought it was Duo. But it was also more than just Duo. Duo's back had sprouted black wings, leathery like a bat. Folden in, the first joint, the top, reached two feet above his head, the bottom nearly reaching the floor, jagged and spiked. The tips curled around him like a cloak, resting by his feet. Quatre saw the trademark braid and black clothes, but with two black fangs and claws on his hand now as well. A strange sort of tattoed writing was on the backs of his hands, his forehead, and his temples. It was Duo, but...

"Holy shit, Quat," Duo croaked, distracting Quatre's shocked staring. "What happened to you?"

He now saw his friends face, radiating shock. The cause of Duo's stupefied surprise? Quatre himself stood different. He also had sprouted his own set of wings, also leathery like a bat, but a snowy white and more...flowing. They were nowhere near as tall as Duo's, only reaching his head, but they extended to touch the floor, the ends wavy and brushing the ground. He had his own claws and fangs, but shorter, neater, and white. He also sported the same writing in white tattoos on the backs of his hands, forehead, and temples. And, like Duo's cobalt blue shaded with black eyes, hisown blue was shaded in white.

"What...," Quatre mumbled, staring at his hands. "...happened to us?"

"Whatever it is, I do not like it!" Someone roared.

Both boys turned to look at Wufei, or, they assumed it was Wufei.

The boy looked much like Duo and Quatre had changed. The wings were red, with gold and black swirls, but appeared thicker than theirs, more like a dragon than a bat. They folded neatly against his back. The similar red tattoos were there, along with a red, gold, and bronze swirl of colors that created a long chinese dragon on each forearm. His claws were thicker and red, but still shorter than Duo's, and his fangs looked thicker, too. Wufei's eyes, though, had changed entirely from black to a deep red, and they blazed in anger.

"You too, Wu-man?" Duo clicked his tongue against a fang.

"WUFEI!" Wufei roared in anger, a deadly red aura pulsating around him.

Duo, contrary to his usual reaction of laughing and running, hissed instead, baring his fangs which seemed to get longer.

"Duo!" Quatre chided, shocked at this open sense of hostility from Duo. Duo checked his teeth and blushed, running a hand through his hair. He cursed as a claw got snagged.

"You make enough noise to wake the dead," a voice said behind them. "Bakas."

"Heero, you're here!" Duo exclaime,d then sighed as he saw his fellow pilot, or friend in his view. "You too, huh?"

"Hnn," Heero grunted, flexing a hand. Long, thin grey claws slid in and out. He had the related fangs, long and thin and grey, and grey mixed prussian blue eyes. The same tattos in grey were there in their expected places. His wings were a transparent grey, violet veins running along them, the ends all outlined in violet. They pulsed slightly. They were by far the most horryfying looking wings, long and thin and a sickly pale grey.

"What happened?" Quatre implored again, still horrified.

"Unknown, 04," Heero said, all 'Perfect Soldier' as he turned to face them, wings and all. "05 and I will secure the area. 02, 04, search for 03."

Quatre noticed now that Trowa hadn't appeared. "He's in that direction," he said, pointing. Empathy could help now and then, though rarely. More a curse than a blessing.

He and Duo set out, spreading apart. Quatre blinked in surprise a few minutes later as he saw someone sitting in a tree. It was Trowa.

"Duo!" he called. "I found him." Duo joined him, followed by Wufei and Heero a moment later. Trowa had jumped out of the tree, letting his fellow pilots see him. Out of the five of them, Trowa had probably gotten the most unique and odd change. He had the same bat like wings, but they were golden and appeared furry, streaked in darker gold and bronze. His eyes were a sharp golden deep green, and he had two sets of fangs, upper and lower. His long claws popped out and retracted like Heero's, but his nearly dissapeared entirely, only an inch left out. He had the same golden writing in tattoos on his hands, forehead, and temples, but the rest of his skin was also tattooed in a lighter golden pattern of swirls and symbols, giving him a golden peach appearance.

"Woah!" Wufei muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Duo exclaimed, behind Trowa. "He got a tail! How come I don't have a tail?" The boy's lip stuck out childishly in a small pout.

Quatre looked to see a long four foot or so thin tail attached to Trowa like a cat. It appeared to be a golden furry leather like his wings.

Trowa looked suddenly at Duo as the Deathscythe pilot tried to grab the new appendage. A skink sound was heard, and the end of the tail split, reforming into a deadly looking spiked blade, with similar spikes running along it.

"Holy shit!" Duo yelled, cursing as he jumped back in surprise. He stared at the deadly tail for a moment, then said. "Remind me never to piss Trowa's tail off."

Trowa blinked, Wufei rolled his eyes, and Quatre chuckled. Heero simply 'Hnn'ed, as usual. Trowa's tail returned to it's seemingly harmless smooth form, the spikes sliding under and the end reforming, and it wrapped around Trowa's leg protectively almost, though who was protecting what was uncertain.

"Medical status," Heero said.

"Nothing can harm the Shinigami!" Duo proclaimed, causing Wufei to snort.

"I'm fine," Quatre said, Wufei adding his, "Uninjured." Trowa simply blinked.

"Medical status, 03," Heero repeated.

Trowa blinked again, then his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I have a tail," he said softly. "And wings, and claws, and fangs. You tell me?"

"Hnn."

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu: And that is my first chapter up! Yay! I have the next two ready, so they'll be up really soon. winces as a loud crash and a gunshot is heard from another area of the house Don't mind the noise...we, uh, found Heero and...yeah. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Please read and review, and help me along with Gundam Wing and I'm a tad confused...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sutoomu: "Ah, joy! I've got the second chapter up, yay! Sorry, everyone, but I'll be introducing this chapter and saying the disclaimer alone today. Wufei's training, Quat's shopping with Trowa, and Duo is taking care of Heero. We had to drop a large metal box on his headin order forhim to calm down.Well, actually, weknocked him out.He is now sporting a lump and is under Duo's torturous care." /winces as a loud crash and shattering of glass is heard/

Duo: "Calm down, Hee chan!" /yells from other room/ "Aaaah!"

Sutoomu: "Riiight!" /laughs nervously/"Well, I'm gonna have to go hide now...I don't want to be caught in the crossfire. I just hope Heero doesn't know it was me who dropped the box on his head...heheheh. Right, disclaimer..."

Disclaimer: I, Sutoomu(Storm), do NOT own Gundam Wing in any way. None at all. This fanfiction was made purely for fun, and does not get me money in any way. besides, it's not as though I have any money to be sued for...

Sutoomu: "Okay, now I gotta get going..." /loud crash is heard again, followed by gunshot/ "Farewell! Enjoy the chappie." /runs for safety of closet/

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Potential Summary: The GW boys have suddenly been summoned by a figure of golden light, named the Lady. Now, they've been transported back through Time and Realm to Coiraia, a land of humans and Phantoms, and have been given the task to save the world from the three 'Sha'edes'. But more has changed than simply Time and Realm. The GW boy's have changed, to that of Phantom Knights, along with gaining an incredible power! Will they be able to control it and defeat the 'Sha'edes'?

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

"Now what guys?" Duo asked. "I don't know about you, but I have no clue as to how we got here."

"We should figure out where here is, first," Quatre suggested.

"And learn why the hell we have these things!" Wufei growled, cracking his claws together.

Someone suddenly phased into existence right in the middle of them, creating moments of utter disbelief to pass very briefly on each face. "I can answer your questions," a voice said, sweet as honey to the ears.

They continued staring, except for Heero, who reached and drew his gun, only to find it was gone, not there. The girl looked about fifteen or so, but with golden white hair to her lower back, angellically white wings, and completely white eyes.

"I am Tiara, messenger of the Lady," she smiled. "I am here to tell you of your 'mission'." She obviously did not have quite a good graspon the word, and was simply saying it for the boys mindset.

"That was convenient...," Duo blinked.

"Mission?" Heero looked up, stopping his quest for the lost guns.

"Answering questions?" Duo said in mock extreme relief. "Finally. How about an explanation as to why we're here, wherever here is, and how we got this way?"

"You are the five Phantom Knights which lay dormant in another realm. The great Lady has awoken you to fulfill your destiny," she said, calmly and gently.

"Which is?" Duo asked, calming down as he got curious.

"To save Coiraia from utter destruction."

"Sounds just like the situation back home," Wufei snorted, not at all pleased with his day.

Uh, miss," Quatre said. "We already have our own unfulfilled destiny at home, much as I regret it."

"Do not fret," Tiara continued. "Time has stopped in that realm until you are able to return. But Coiraia's need is great. Massive endings of life have and will occur unless you aid us in our need. Hundreds of innocents will die." Her voice was still calm and gentle, but her eyes appeared to be pleading.

"Explain," Duo said slowly, hooked on the 'innocents'. The word 'innocent' always caught his attention.

"A half month ago, a massive army of outcast gathered at our borders. They attacked, and have wiped out town after town of helpless humans," a crystalline tear fell from her eye. Quatre thought he saw it harden as it fell. "We have learned our greatest fear has come true. The Sha'edes have returned from their banishment. They are a trio of brothers with immense powers and evil hearts. And they have gathered an army of humans and Phantoms."

"Phantoms?" Wufei asked.

"Beings with power, like you or I," she said. "A gaurdian of innocents, I prefer to be called. The Lady, Gaurdian of the Realm, summoned you. Only your power is great enough to challenge and stop the Sha'edes."

"Oh-kay...," Duo blinked, scratching his head, luckily keeping his claw free. He was careful not to scratch too hard, or he could break the scalp.

Tiara suddenly stared off for a moment, then her eyes rested on them again. "I am summoned back by the Lady. I must finish quickly. To the direct east is a town. Locate the Roost Inn. Your guide will meet you there. You will know her when you see her. Farewell, and may Luck be with you, Phantom Knights." She blew a kiss at them and vanished in a blue light.

"Oh-kay...," Duo repeated.

Heero stared at where Tiara had just been with a crazy glint in his eye. "Mission accepted."

"What!" Duo yelled. That's crazy."

"Damn injustice!" Wufei snarled to himself, then looked at Duo. "What other choice is there, Maxwell? Roam around homeless, penniless, unable to get back, while people die?"

Duo blinked. "Quat?" He pleaded to his arabian...phantom friend.

"We can't get home. The Lady brought us here, so I gather, so she has to get us back. I also gather she won't do that until we fulfill our destiny," Quatre shrugged, his wings following the gesture with his shoulders.

"Trowa?"

"I have a tail," Trowa said. "That turns into a deadly blade. I want to try it out."

Quatre and Duo both shivered. Duo glanced at all his friends and sighed. Then, a twinkle entered his eye. "Hey, the wings and claws and fangs are cool perks to the job. Much better than caffeine. Let's get going, I'm hungry. I hope this Roost Inn has pasta, 'cause I'd much rather fill my stomach before I fulfill my destiny."

Quatre laughed as they set out.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

An hour of walking later,(Duo had wanted to test his wings but Heero wouldn't let him) they reached the edge of a clearing. Needless to say, having been born in a time of technology everywhere and colonies, they were surprised to see a small town in the clearing, surrounded by the forest, and with a classic stone wall set up.

"Think we traveled back in time?" Wufei asked.

"Hnn," Heero said. After a moment, he continued. "I can't find any of my guns. I left with eight this morning, and all I have is my knives."

"Only eight?" Duo scoffed.

"Our gundams appear to have vanished as well, along with every single piece of technology I possessed," Wufei added as they approached the gate. They stepped through and time seemed to freeze as they walked a few steps. Everyone vicible stared at them, then panicked. Townspeople ran, and the soldiers approached, spears and swords ready.Duo glared at this rudeness and hostility. He was feeling a bit pissed off, and his emotions were a tad off key. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa tensed, ready for battle, but Duo scowled. He was stuck with the wings and fangs and claws for an undetermined amount of time and had to get used to them, so why not use them? He bared his new black fangs and hissed, wings stretching out ten feet on either side of him, and they could have gone out more.

Quatre saw Duo and was amazed at his wingspan. Then, his alarm went off as the soldiers shrunk back in momentary fear, then set themselves ready to die fighting.

"Please, please," he said, smiling. "We have no quarrel with you!"

"Phantoms have been banned from entrance to the city until firther notice," one who appeared to be in charge said.

"We are here to meet with someone," Wufei explained, also on a somewhat short temper still.

"Phantoms have been banned...," his voice died as Duo's wings shifted and he stepped towards him.

"You ever heard of Tiara, messenger of the Lady?" he asked.

"Tiara, personal messenger of the Lady, may she Gaurd us forever," the gaurd said, making a symbol on his chest. "Ice angel Phantasm."

"Yeah, her. We got her telling us to come here and meet someone, and we plan to. You have a problem, take it up with her," Duo snapped.

"Duo, you're not helping," Quatre said firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder and nudging him back. "Sir, we'll simply go in, meet, and come out. We're peaceful, uh, Phantoms, and we don't want trouble. Please, sir?"

The gaurd looked at Duo past him and shivered. "Permission granted. Please follow me to sign the roster." They followed him to a table. Quatre neatly took the quill pen and dipped it, then wrote his name in flowing handwriting. Wufei and Duo followed, Duo having a small bit of trouble with the ink. Trowa signed, then paused with pen poised above inkwell as Quatre explained he couldn't sign as Nanashi and had to use the name Trowa Barton. Trowscratched something out and resigned, then Heero followed reluctantly, on account of his soldier training.

Duo clapped his hands together when they were done. "Now, where's this Roost Inn. I'm hungry. Hey," a mischievious spark lit in his eye. "Do they have drinking age requirements here?"

"No!" Quatre said firmly. "We are not!"

"What?" Duo feigned innocence, then chuckled. They passed by the gaurds, which were riveted to the spot by the mischeivious childish actions of the dark, dangerous Phantom. Armor clanked nervoucly when they thought they were out of earshot, and sighs and joking laughter went up.

"Weak bakas," Wufei muttered.

The five gundam wing pilots turned PHantom Knights began asking for directions, which was a nearly hopeless attempt, seeing how everyone either fainted dead away or ran in panic or stopped breathing until they passed. Quatre, since he was the most innocent looking, managed to coak a girl into directions without leaving her unconscious from fainting or lack of oxygen. When he returned to the group he had a panicked look on his face, but pointed the way and led them there as best he could.

They reached the Roost Inn a few minutes later. Despite its seemingly innocent name, Roost Inn was a hangout. People sat smoking pipes, playing cards and dice, and drinking from heavy looking mugs. Darker, shadowy areas had been set up in corners and crannies for various 'businessmen' and their discussions with clients.

The room shifted from lively to silent as the five Phantom boys made their entrance, as though they were being sized. They ignored the silence, seating themselves. After a few moments, the tavern decided that the Phantoms posed no immediate violent or threatening to health business and the buzz of conversation returned.

"Any clue when our informant will be here?" Duo asked after twenty minutes of sitting boredly.

"No clue," Quatre drank from his mug of water. "But keep an eye out for her."

"Her," Trowa mused.

"Injustice," Wufei muttered, drinking his water as though it was beer, with great passion. "Sending a weak onna to us. Injustice, I say."

Duo tuned Wufei's ramblings out automatically. "I'm in the mood for a cappachino now. And pasta."

"I don't think cappachinos exist, yet," Quatre explained. "I'm not sure about pasta. Let's see if we can get a meal." He turned about in his seat, his wings knocking down a man who had just begun to sit beside him in the process. The man fell with a string of vile curses on his tongue.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Small, concerned Quatre immediately took the man's arm in aid and helped him up. The man cursed some more, but as soon as he saw who knocked him over, he became pale as a sheet. Muttering apologies, he retreated out the door."What is it with these people?" Wufei snarled.

"Humans tend to have a fault," the barkeeper said, having heard him. "We tend to associate angel wings with good and bat wings with evil, though I know from experience it isn't so. And with the new wars and all, people are more afeared of Phantoms and Phantasms than ever."

"Hnn," Heero said, his eyes narrowing and his wings flexing closer to his back.

"What's on the menu for dinner?" Trowa asked. Apparently he was hungry enough to break from his silence without mentioning his new tail.

"Taters and beans, with fresh killed pork and gravy, good sirs," the keeper grinned. "Best meal in town, if you ask me, good Phantoms."

"Five orders, please," Trowa said.

"We don't have any money, Trowa," Quatre said sighing. Trowa blinked. "We won't for a while, either, if I can guess."

"Then, I'm sorry, sirs," the keeper said. "But the food is not free. A keeper must keep earning a living."

"Blast, I'm hungry," Duo whined.

"Suffer, Maxwell," Wufei smirked.

"Fine, then," Duo pouted, crossing his arms. He sighed as no one paid attention to him and stood up. "I'm goin' for a walk. I'll be back in a hour or so."

"Don't get into trouble, Duo," Quatre said.

"Never!" Duo proclaimed as he left in a grand exit.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu: "Second chapter, complete!" /whispering from inside the dark closet/"Third coming very, very soon. Please R & R. I gotta stay quiet now, they're coming..." /heavy footsteps pass by at a run, followed by more solid ones/

Heero: "I'll catch you eventually, Maxwell!" /stops right by door/ "Now where's the other one? SUTOOMU!"

Sutoomu: "Aaieee!" /squeaks in fear/

Heero: "Heheh..." /opens door and laughs evilly/

Sutoomu: "Sorry, gotta run!" /darts away wth an apologetic look at the readers/

Heero: "SUTOOMU!" /lunges for her/

Sutoomu: "Ack! DUO HELP!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sutoomu: "Yay, chapter three is up!" /dances around in excitement, then winces as she hits her hand. looks at her fingers and sighs/ "Heero caught me. He only sprained three of my fingers though, only three. He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him and learn how to run faster."

Wufei: "HAH!" /snorts/

Sutoomu: "Yes, Wufie, we all know."

Wufei: "MY NAME IS WUFEI!ONNA!" /steams from rage/

Duo: "Hey, Storm!" /walks in eating a banana, his arm in a cast/ "Hey, what's up with Wuffles?"

Wufei: "AAAAAARGHH!" /snaps and draws his sword, pointing it at Duo/ "DIE, MAXWELL!"

Duo: "AAAAH!" /runs from the room, Wufei chasing him/ "What I do, what I do?"

Sutoomu: "Uh..." /sweatdrops/ "Sorry Duo! Oh, great. Now I gotta go save Shinigami's ass. Trowa, do the disclaimer for me."

Trowa: "Why me?"

Sutoomu: "Because you're available and I say so. If you hurry, you can catch Quatre. He's going to go practice his violin..." /runs after Duo and Wufei/

Trowa: "Uh...oh-kay..." /blinks/

Disclaimer: Sutoomu(Storm) does NOT own Gundam Wing in any way. None at all. This fanfiction was made purely for fun, and does not get her money in any way. Besides, it's not as though she has any money to be sued for...

Sutoomu: "I heard that, Trowa!" /yells/ "AACK! NO, WUFEI, NO!"

Trowa: "But..." /sighs in defeat/ "Read and enjoy." /leaves the room, listening for a violin/

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Potential Summary: The GW boys have suddenly been summoned by a figure of golden light, named the Lady. Now, they've been transported back through Time and Realm to Coiraia, a land of humans and Phantoms, and have been given the task to save the world from the three 'Sha'edes'. But more has changed than simply Time and Realm. The GW boy's have changed, to that of Phantom Knights, along with gaining an incredible power! Will they be able to control it and defeat the 'Sha'edes'?

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

"He's been gone for an hour and a half, now," Wufei said, unknowingly admitting his worry about Maxwell. Their informant still hadn't shown up.

"He's probably wandering," Heero said. Quatre had his head on the table, snoring away in exhaustion.

"I'll go find him," Trowa stood up, and left quietly. Wufei sighed and set his head on his hands. He drifted off to sleep unintentionally, Heero awake and alert, their watchgaurd.

Trowa set out through the streets, looking for any sign of Duo. He walked through street after street, people avoiding him, memorizing his steps, creating a mental map in his mind. He had walked for a half hour with still no sign of the braided pilot, or Phantom, now. He had just turned onto what he had been told was the main street when there was a hissing noise and the street exploded. Stones flew, people flew, carts and stands flew. Trowa was far enough away to avoid the heavy damage, but a body hit him square in the chest, pushing him down.

Trowa blinked, staring down at the bloodstained body. He felt something rise up in him, and he blinked again, but when he opened his eyes this time, they were entirely gold. He pushed the body off him, growling low in his throat as another explosion wracked the street. He saw, this time, the cause, a large multicolored ball of power. Trowa's golden wings unfurled and he let his instincts take over. Launching himself into the air with ease, he maneuvered to see the creator of the destruction.

Duo walked through the shadier part of town. No matter where he went, no matter how he tried to help, there was always a place like this. Dark, shadowed in the middle of the day, and cold. It was where the street orphans lived. Even in another Time and Realm there were still street orphans. It seemed as though not enough people cared...no one cared... A small tear ran down his cheek at his own memories and he brushed it away, taking a deep breath. He sat, leaning against the wall for a moment, struck by a sudden exhaustion spell. He blinked at the light flaring in his eyes. Ironic that the darkest part of town could seem the brightest sometimes. He pulled his wings together to completely enclose him and set his head on his knees.

A sudden sniffle, scuffling of feet, and a few yells alerted his senses. Small voices came through, obviously children, and he peeked a wing to look. He saw three boys , set around a girl who was trying to melt into the wall. She looked about six or seven and clutched a piece of bread in her hands with life or death determination. One of the boys kicked her leg as the other grabbed it, and rage overwhelmed Duo. He understood that it was always survival of the fittest, but that didn't include helpless little girls.

Duo stood silently, his eyes having darkened. He moved with the shadows, then an idea came to him. A scythe suddenly appeared in his hand, and he stepped into the light.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat until the three boys looked at him. "Ah, we have brute, runny nose, and brat here," he said as they stared at him, stupefied. "All accounted for. You have been found guilty of picking on little innocent girls. Will you face judgement?"

A minute passed before runny nose screamed and ran, followed by his two friends, all shrieking like idiots and running into things. Duo grinned, then looked down at the girl. She stared at him with wide horrified deep brown eyes, then clutched the bread tighter. Duo's eyes regained their cobalt blue coloring and the scythe vanished. He smiled, which instantly brightened up his entire face. He kneeled down beside her.

"Hey, there," he said, keeping pity out of his voice. He had hated it when adults pitied him just because he was an orphan. "I'm Duo,pleased to meet you. What's your name?"

"I don't have a name," the little girl replied, wary of Duo, holding her bread close to her.

"I don't have one, either, really," Duo said, understanding. "Duo's actually a nick, but I made it official. You have a nickname, then?"

She eyed him. "Tear," she said after a moment. "Are you a Phantom, Duo?"

"Yup," he grinned. "Brand new Phantom, I am, Tear."

"Are you an evil Phantom?" she said, curious.

Duo started. "No, I'm not an evil Phantom. I'm a good guy."

"That's good. If you were an evil phantom, I'd have to kill you," the girl said, biting into her bread. She continued after she swallowed. "See, they killed my mommie and daddie so I'm gonna hurt everyone of them I can."

"Tear," Duo said slowly after a moment. "You're a little girl. You can't go up against Phantoms. You'll die, and then what will your parents say? I think they'd rather you keep living."

"But they deserve to pay for killing my mommie and daddie!" Tear burst out in anger.

"They will, but you aren't the one to do it. You're not big enough or strong enough, yet," Duo sighed. He remembered the anger he had felt when Sister Helen had died, but mostly the grief They sat in silence for a while, Tear unconsciously setting herself inside his wing, so it stretched around her protectively.

"Duo?"

"Yeah, Tear?"

"Why you called Duo?"

Duo blinked in surprise at the question. "Well," he said, hesitating. "I once had a best friend named Solo. We were both orphans in a colony, a big city, and he let me be his friend. Solo died from a sickness plague, and I thought that if I was Duo, he'd always be with me."

"Oh," she stared at her bread. "Want to know why I'm called Tear?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I only cried once in my whole entire life," she said. "I only cried _one_ tear in my entire life, and that was when my entire life went 'BOOM'. That was when my parents died."

Duo put an arm around her and she sniffed, though no tears fell. After a while, he whispered. "You have a strong name, Tear. You can never wear it down."

"Thank you, Duo," she said, cloaked with his wing. Another ten minutes passed and Duo decided Tear was asleep. She suddenly spoke, startling the half awake Duo. "Will you do me a favor, Duo?"

"What, _chicchai namida houseki_?(little tear gem)" Duo asked.

"Since...since I'm not strong enough," she paused. "Will...will you avenge my parents for me?"

Duo drew back to look at the little girl. He had always been close to kids, especially orphans, making friends easily, since they seemed more his maturity level sometimes. But never before had one asked him to do such a large favor. He thought about it. "Yes, Tear. Since you can't, I'll do it for you."

"Thank you, Duo," She grinned and jumped at him, hugging his neck. She gave him a peck on his cheek and sat in his lap as though she owned the world.

"This is probably the fastest I've ever made a friend, yet," Duo laughed, then seriousness took over as an explosion was heard, followed by another.

"Phantoms!" Tear shrieked, hiding in his wing. He stood up, flezing his hands, his knuckles cracking as his claws extended.

"Time to start up that favor of yours, Tear," he said, his eyes fading to complete black and a scythe of black and white energey fizzled to life in his hand. He stretched his wings to span fifteen feet across.

"You look scary," Tear said as his fangs extended.

Duo broke the scary look with a lopsided grin and a chuckle. "It's just a costume to make the bad guys scared, _namida houseki_," he explained. "I want you to stay here, Tear! I'm coming back for you, but I won't be able to find you unless you stay here. If you have to leave, I'm at the Roost Inn, and you come find me."

"Okay, Duo," Tear chirped, then held her long brown hair as he beat his wings, launching himself into the air with one swoop.

Duo grinned like a maniac on his way up. His wings beat the air, forcing him upwards, through the wind and sky and air. _So this is what it feels like to fly!_ he thought. He closed his eyes, revelling in the breeze, when another explosion brought him to his senses. He steered towards it, still having not noticed how he automatically knew how to fly or how a scythe had simply appeared in his hand. The scythe lengthened in rod and blade, the blade becoming eight crackling black and white feet long.

Duo stopped to quickly observe the scene he saw. Two Phantoms, one with deep green bat wings, and one with no wings, who seemed to be hovering on blue light, were circling anothe Phantom. They were females, Duo saw, which meant they were Phantasm's. He had gathered enough to know Phantom was the general term for their being, but males were Phantoms, and females, Phantasms. The one in the middle, he realized with a grin, was Trowa. Just like any of the four of them, they have to be involved. Just like him. The females appeared to be taunting Trowa, who simply hovered on his wings, flapping now and then, with his arms crossed and an emotionless face.

Duo smirked as he decided how to make an entrance. After a moment's thought, he decided to take it like usual.

"Wa-ahooo!" he whooped, tucking his wings and streamlining like a hawk, his scythe blade behind him. He twisted as he reached them, a few seconds later, and swung the scythe in a wide arc. The female he had been aiming for dodged just as the blade passed through where her head had been.

"The one and only Shinigami has arrived!" he yelled. He vaguely saw Trowa dash out of the way of an attack.

"Shadow phantom!" the phantasm spat, flipping backwards, her blue sparkles under her at all times, supporting her. "From whom do I recieve this pleasure? I like to know my victims name." Her very short black hair, spiked wildly, flared with blue sparkled.

"Shinigami, speaking," he grinned.

"Baka," she snorted. "You fell for it? I would never be stupid enough to tell my name. What if I escape?"

"Ah, but you see, that's the beauty of it all," Duo smirked. "You won't be alive to tell anyone. Not that it matters that much." He flexed his wings out farther and soared towards her with one push, scythe ready. She dodged, throwing her own attack, blue energy boomerangs, but he easily held up a hand and caught them. She stared at him, shocked as he sent her attack back at her. One hit her arm, cutting deep, and she immediately threw a volley of more boomerangs, while shouting to her partner.

"Kaiya!" she yelled. "He is too strong for me! Kaiya-a!" Duo soared towards her, and she turned and used all her power to speed towards her partner.

"Chitose, you baka!" the one with deep green wings snapped, trying to get close enough to Trowa to hurt him but still dodge the multiple golden streaks of light from his hands.

"Kaiya, he is too strong for me. He caught my _gekkei bureido _attacks, my strongest one, and sent it back at me!"

Chitose, you weak fool," Kaiya growled, brushing back a lock of curly red hair. "Very well. Deal with this one. The damn fool won't come near me, he's just your type." Chitose flew off towards Trowa, firing the same boomerangs. Duo grinned at her.

"_Kassatsu_?" Kaiya asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Kassatsu. Life or death,_ Duo thought.

"I am Shinigami, Kaiya," Duo said, raising his scythe. "You ready to die?"

"Ready, yes," Kaiya smiled back in a sickly sweet smile. "But not today." She held out her weapon, a long green pulsing spear with a twisted blade. He slashed at her, knowing he would miss, but he needed her to doge back. She did, and he found he had ample space now for some serious attacks. He grinned, wondering if this was what it would feel like if he was his Deathscythe gundam. He attacked, with a series of blows and blocks between the scythe and spear one wouldn't think possible. Duo dodged a deadly thrust of the spear simply by twitching his wing a bit, and attacked her underside. She blocked, a bit desperately, and the scythe slid along it, a nervous sound for any enemy of Shinigami's. They proceeded with another wave of attacks and dodges, then Duo hung back for a moment to catch a breath. He wasn't tired, no, he was just getting started, but he knew to ration his resources until the final blow came.

He stared at Kaiya with a grin on his face. She was breathing hard, almost exhausted just to keep up with his moves. Shinigami was impossible to beat, he knew, and he loved the game. A sudden familiar scream jerked his head to the side, distracting his attention. He saw Trowa and Chitose, circling rapidly, Chitose having just fired a large blue sparkling ball of power. It slammed into the building in its path and debris fell, just as Duo saw Tear, screaming as it fell towards her.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu: "Ooooooh, suspense, I LOVE IT! The fourth chapter is already half or, maybe, done, but I have to transfer it from paper to computer and post it still, so it'll be a small while." /a loud bump and curse is heard/ "Sounds like Duo is back with the new couch. Wufei cut up the old one with his sword, so he owes me. Now, I better go help Duo before he ends up owing me a wall. Bai!" /walks off whistling Zelda tunes/

Added Disclaimer: I, Sutoomu(Storm), do NOT own Zelda in any way. None at all. I just like the tunes a whole bunch...


	4. Chapter 4

Sutoomu: "Yay! I have the fourth chappie up!" /dances in utter joy/ "I had half of it done, and I got to writing it, and now the fourth chapter AND half the fifth is done! I'm so happy!"

Quatre: "What about Red Tail? Did you forget?"

Sutoomu: "Never!" /gasps in shock/ "I could never forget Red Tail, my very first reviewer. Which is why this fourth chappie is dedicated entirely to Red Tail! Ta-da! Now what do we say, boys?"

Everyone: "Yay!"

Sutoomu: "Good!" /puts away gun and bomb triggers/ "Thank you SO MUCH, Red Tail! And now, the disclaimer, so you can get on with reading the story..."

Disclaimer: I, Sutoomu(Storm), do NOT own Gundam Wing in any way. None at all. This fanfiction was made purely for fun, and does not get me money in any way. Besides, it's not as though I have any money to be sued for...

Sutoomu: "And, voila, I introduce you to the fourth chapter! Now come on, boys. Let's go get ready for the picnic..." /runs out dragging Heero and Wufei, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre following/

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Potential Summary: The GW boys have suddenly been summoned by a figure of golden light, named the Lady. Now, they've been transported back through Time and Realm to Coiraia, a land of humans and Phantoms, and have been given the task to save the world from the three 'Sha'edes'. But more has changed than simply Time and Realm. The GW boy's have changed, to that of Phantom Knights, along with gaining an incredible power! Will they be able to control it and defeat the 'Sha'edes'?

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

"Tear!" Duo yelled, then screamed in pain as Kaiya's spear pierced and lodged itself in Duo's shoulder-wing, tearing through sinew and muscle and cartilage. Kaiya had put all her remaining energy and power in the thrust and spear, and now power pulsated through his body in the form of electricity. The scythe dropped from his hand, disappearing just before it hit the ground, as he was pushed back by the blow into a wall with enough force to bring some rubble down with him as he fell to the ground.

Duo let out a cry of pain as he hit the ground, dust and debris landing around him. He coughed, then reached up and grabbed the handle of the spear. He braced himself, then pulled the twisted spear out of his shoulder-wing, the area where his wing connected to his shoulder blade. He grit his teeth as an enormous wave of pain washed over him, his vision blurring for a moment. Kaiya landed in front of him, smiling smugly.

"Shinigami ain't much of a sight now, is he?"

"Tear…," Duo whispered, tears blurring his eyes, though he couldn't say if it was the pain or Tear.

"Crying, now?" Kaiya clicked her tongue. "How weak and pathetic. Crying over some pitiful human. Don't bother with them. The less of them there are, the better it is for us. And you, Shinigami," she spat out the word. "Have to go."

Duo closed his eyes tight for a moment, then opened them as she took the spear from his hand and raised it. Duo's eyes had been shaded black before, but now they were truly black. The whites of his eyes had turned black, leaving Duo with completely black orbs for eyes. He slowly raised his head. Kaiya gasped at his eyes, hesitating.

"Shinigami never dies!" he yelled, thrusting upwards with his uninjured side. The short spear appeared in his hand just before it entered her chest, sliding through her ribs and flash to pierce her heart. She gave a choked cry, looking at him in shock and pain before collapsing.

Duo gasped as a new wave of pain flew through him because of the movement, staring at her through fading black eyes. He forced himself to stand, right wing limp and dragging along the ground as he forced his way over the rubble filled streets to where he had seen Tear.

"Tear!" he called. "Tear, where are you!" He frantically looked and listened for the small girl. "Tear!"

"Duo!" A small voice came, accompanied by a cough. He searched it out instinctively, finally seeing a small tanned hand and brown tangled hair.

"Tear!" Duo cried, ignoring the excrutiating pain that shot through his entire body, burning through his shoulder-wing as he pulled the wood and stone away from her. He pulled a large beam off her foot and pulled her out into his arms. He held her to his chest, stroking her hair and asking her if she was alright.. True to her nickname sake, she didn't shed a tear, but her eyes were wide in fright and she shook.

"Duo," she said again. "I waited, and you didn't come back, and you were fighting, and I was scared, Duo."

"It's okay, now, Tear," he said, releasing her to look at her with his now back to normal cobalt blue shaded black eyes. "Are you hurt at all?"

"My foot hurts, and my arm hurts," Tear whimpered as she moved her arm slightly. She then looked at it, as it was now covered in Duo's scarlet black blood, and gasped. "You got hurt! I knew it! I knew you'd get hurt and then you'd die and I'd be all alone again." She wailed her worries and Duo sighed, reassuring her that he'd be fine and it didn't even hurt much, though that wasn't entirely the case.

His entire right side was on fire with pain, his wing hung limp, and small pulses of Kaiya's power still surged through his nerves periodically, causing his hand to shake and twitch. Spots danced in front of his eyes when he opened them, so he blinked constantly.

There was a loud explosion and a feminine scream, then Trowa landed beside him. He looked at Duo, panting hard, eyes completely golden orbs, his claws dripping blood. Tear shrieked and hid behind Duo. Trowa blinked but didn't seem to hear her as his eyes faded back to golden green. He saw Duo's shoulder wing and went into instinctive action, ripping a strip off his shirt and tying it tightly around his chest, binding his wing.

As what happens usually, now that the danger was over, the townspeople began to come out. There was a short mix up and accusation that Duo and Trowa created the destruction, but a witness corrected it right away, explaining they were heroes. Duo, even with an injured wing, was acting his usual braggart self, until Heero shut him up.

Heero and Wufei had come to investigate and, after a brief discussion, they decided to airlift Duo to the Inn to tend him in peace. Surprisingly, flying was incredibly smooth. Trowa had been assigned to bring Tear to the Inn for treatment as well, not to mention the fact that Duo swore to sing altered carols forever unless she was brought along. Trowa had to simply endure her staring at him and flicking his unibang, and the other pilots quickly agreed it was worth it. Tear had only popped something in her foot and broke her wrist, along with a few large bruises and scratches. She was very lucky, considering a building fell on her.

Duo had been awake the entire time the healer was looking at him, whining and complaining good naturedly until Heero finally knocked him out so he would rest. Tear had been whisked away by the owner's wife to be tended to and bathed and scrubbed and babied. She had finally escaped from the giddy woman and now stared at them as the four sat at the bar, weary and getting a good break, a healer watching Duo upstairs.

Tear suddenly climbed onto a stool and then onto the bar counter, sitting in front of them. "Are you evil Phantoms?" she queried innocently, her arm in an odd looking cast and her foot bandaged, but able to be walked upon.

"No, miss Tear," Quatre replied quickly. "We're not."

"Good," Tear smiled. " 'Cause if you were evil Phantoms, Duo would hav'ta' kill you."

Trowa raised an eyebrow, Heero 'hnn-ed' in amusement, Wufei burst out laughing and Quatre smiled.

"He's gonna' avenge my mommie and daddie for me an' kill all the evil Phantoms," she continued casually, causing a startled reaction from all. Wufei's laughing stopped immediately and Quatre's smile faded. "He promised he would," Tear finished.

Quatre looked at the others with 'concern for Duo' written all over his face. Not that it hadn't been before, of course. No, Quatre had been worried sick ever since he saw them, clutching at his heart all the while Duo was being tended to. They all knew how Quatre could feel emotions, and this proved opposite what Duo was saying, claiming it only hurt a little. The way Quatre explained it, it hurt like hell.

"Dinner!" the keeper suddenly announced, placing heaping plates of food in front of them.

But, the money…," Quatre protested.

"It's on the house!" the man roared jovially. "I'm honored to have the heroes of the town staying under my roof. Name's Tronus Ferrin, and I'm the owner of the Roost Inn."

"Thank you very much, Mister Ferrin," Quatre said, then followed his friends example and dug in hungrily, savoring the rich food. It was much different than what they'd ever eaten at home. It was delicious!

"I smell food!" Duo's loud voice announced from the top of the stairs. He quickly ran down, his braid bouncing behind him, and seated himself despite his friend's protests. "I am starving, injured, exhausted, pissed off, and extremely cranky!" he yelled as an excuse. "I am going to eat as much as I want AND drink beer or ale or whatever it's called here. That herb the healer gave me is wearing off and I'm begginning to throb." As if to demonstrate, he shivered along his frame for a moment and his right hand twitched.

Duo's wing had been bound against his back in a custom made sling, a bandage wrapped around his arm, shoulder, wing, and back. His arm had also been placed in a cast so he wouldn't disturb the healing process of his shoulder-wing. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as opposed to coming down shirtless or trying to pull a shirt on, which would be next to impossible.

They had just completed their meal, Duo asking for seconds. He had completed half his plate, which was heaped to the top, when someone tapped him on the shoulder, making him wince before he automatically followed through on his pilot instincts. He twisted sharply, grabbing two wrists in his hands and lifting up a knee to guard his stomach from any wayward limbs. The entire movement caused him to gasp out in pain, though he didn't release his grip.

"Hey!" Duo looked up into two very deep violet eyes.

Duo let go in shock, and pain, somewhat, as he stared at the person. She stepped back, rubbing her wrists where he had grabbed her. She stood as tall as Duo, dressed in a black tunic with a light white-silver shawl, one of the complete square ones with a hole in the middle for the head, draped over her shoulders, the tips reaching her hips. A small white sash was tied around her waist, and the white leggings were accented by black moccasin type slippers. Her eyes, as he very well noticed, were a very deep violet, shaded with white in a most becoming matter. She had a heart shaped face and light pink lips. Her hair was a snowy white color, and seemed to sparkle silver in some places in the candlelight. But what attracted Duo's attention was that it was pulled back into a braid just like his. A braid that was thicker and longer than his, much longer. The end hung just above her ankles.

"Holy shit!"

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu: "And that is it! A bit more suspense...can't wait to find out who she is, eh? Well, you'll just have to wait until the boys and I are done our picnic." /picks up another sandwich/

Wufei: "They are not stupid, Storm. They can probably guess."

Duo: "Can I have a clue? After all, I DID get hurt. I'm injured, weak, poor little Duo..."

Sutoomu: "No Duo."

Duo: "Oh, c'mon." /whines/ "Please..." /gives Sutoomu puppy eyes/

Sutoomu: "No, not the puppy eyes! I'm not giving away the secret! I...must...resist..." /covers eyes and runs away in fear/ "Help, Heero! Duo's attacking me with puppy eyes!"

Heero: "Hn." /gives Sutoomu a death glare as he expertly catches the frisbeeand throws it back toTrowa/

Sutoomu: "Aaaaah!" /runs away to hide/ "I've got to get away. Must write next chappie quick, before puppy eyes...death glare...killing me...Aaaaaah!"

Duo: "C'mon, just a li'l clue?" /runs after Sutoomu/

Quatre: "Well, they're busy now..." /yawns sleepily and lays down under the tree branches/ "G'night..."


	5. Chapter 5

Sutoomu: "Whew. I got the chapter done and introduced my latest characters! It was very hard to do, of course, with a certain someone breathing down my neck." /glares at Duo/

Duo: "Hey..." /whines and pouts/

Sutoomu: "But, yay! I posted two chapies in one day. Wonderful, if I do say so myself. But, now, it'll take a while for me to get the sixth one up, since I don't have any of it done."

Quatre: "Storm!" /yells from bottom of stairs/

Sutoomu: "What is it, Quatre?"

Quatre: "Uh...do you have any paper towels?"

Sutoomu: "Why do you need paper towels?" /eyes him from top of stairs suspiciously/

Quatre: "Well, we...uh, kind of had a small accident in the kitchen."

Sutoomu: "Eeeew..."

Quatre: "No, not that kind!" /blushes/ "A food accident. Wufei turned ont he blender without the top on when we were making chocolate milkshakes."

Sutoomu: "Oh, great. I'll go get the paper towels as soon as I do the disclaimer."

Quatre: "Ok, but hurry. It's dripping everywhere."

Sutoomu: "Disclaimer time!"

Disclaimer: I, Sutoomu(Storm), do NOT own Gundam Wing in any way. None at all. This fanfiction was made purely for fun, and does not get me money in any way. Besides, it's not as though I have any money to be sued for...

Sutoomu: "Coming, now...read and review. Oh, and enjoy!" /runs off to get paper towels/

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Potential Summary: The GW boys have suddenly been summoned by a figure of golden light, named the Lady. Now, they've been transported back through Time and Realm to Coiraia, a land of humans and Phantoms, and have been given the task to save the world from the three 'Sha'edes'. But more has changed than simply Time and Realm. The GW boy's have changed, to that of Phantom Knights, along with gaining an incredible power! Will they be able to control it and defeat the 'Sha'edes'?

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

"Who are you?" Heero asked the newcomer. If he had a gun, it would be pointed at her head. But he didn't so he just held out his hands, claws ready, a little comforted in the fact that if he didn't have any guns, no one else was going to either.

"I'm your guide," she said. "I was sent here by Tiara to aid you on your journey, you know. Supply any needs, guide you on the trail, answer any questions. But, most of all, I'm to explain about your powers and being a Phantom. I can totally assume how confusing it is to be torn out of your world, put in another that is very different, and turned into beings that look quite scary to some. Not to mention having a power."

Wufei snorted and rolled his eyes. "You have no idea, onna."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Obviously they don't speak japanese here," Duo commented.

"Gee, you think?" Wufei said with an obviously large amount of sarcasm. Duo just stuck his tongue out at him in disregard. Their guide looked at them in confusion and faint amusement.

"So, miss, may we know your name?" Quatre asked, complete politeness and charm.

"Only if I get to know yours after," she said, and Quatre quickly assured her of course. "I'm Storm. Simply Storm, no last name. Phantoms don't have last names, but I've had too many people ask for one, so I always add that. But I know you have last names, so don't skip them. You're not truly Phantoms, anyways."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Storm," Quatre said. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, and this is Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Heero Yuy, and…"

"Duo Maxwell," Duo interrupted. "I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie."

"Same back, Quatre, but call me Storm," Storm smiled. She seemed incredibly sweet looking, but spoke in a spunky way. "Hi, Trowa, Chang, Heero, Duo. Interesting names."

"As interesting as Storm," Duo said, throwing his good arm over Storm's shoulder, depite the burning it produced in his other side.

"I have to agree with you there," she chuckled.

"Oh, and it's Wufei, not Chang," Duo corrected, speaking before Wufei could himself . "Chang's his last name. Where he comes from, you say the last name first. I have no clue why. Never made much sense to say a last name first. I love what you've done to your hair." He took the length of it and began to twirl in it, Storm, staring and holding the beginning of her braid in surprise. She cast a curious look towards the others.

"Is he normally like this?"

"All the freakin' time!" Wufei snarled.

"Does it bother you?" Quatre asked. "Because, if it does, we can ask him to stop."

"Or we can ask Heero to knock him out again," Trowa said, a small uncharacteristic glint of hope in his eyes at the thought.

"Trowa!" Quatre chided, and Trowa's tail automatically twitched behind Trowa and twined around his arm as though hiding, though his face remained a mask.

"No, it's alright," she said, though glanced warily at Duo.

"You forgot me!" a small voice cried out with a distinctive whine in the tone.

"Well, goodness me," Duo slapped a hand to his cheek. "Ain't that a crying shame. I'd be guilty of committing a crime if I ever forgot you." Tear giggled as he rubbed noses with her, and everyone watched in either amusement or surprise at this show of childish affection. "Storm, this is Tear."

"Are you an evil Phantom?" Tear asked.

Duo choked as he realized what she asked, Storm just staring at Tear in confusion. "No, I don't think so," she said.

"Good," Tear grinned. " 'Cause then Duo would have to kill you, 'cause he promised me, right, Duo?"

Right," Duo smiled evilly and hissed, baring his long fangs and swiping with his claws. "Together we shall rid the world of all evil Phantoms. To arms, my merry men." He put a hand to his waist and pretended to draw and brandish a sword.

"Your merry men?" Heero choked, while Wufei sputtered and coughed out his drink.

Duo ignored him. "Where to, Princess Tear? Your noble knight awaits your command."

"We'll ride into the sunset, and then eat chocolates-those are the really yummy tasting squares they sell to the rich people-and sleep under the stars and shoot off firesticks!" Tear jumped up to her feet on the counter. "And when I'm old enough, you can take me to courts and go dancing with me and show me the world."

"Your wish is thine knight's command, Princess," he waved his hand. Pain continued to shoot through him, but he was having too much fun to stop. "Away we go, to find a noble steed, or, in our day, a car!" He suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute. What's a firestick?"

"I dunno," Tear said. "Some sort of big thing that flies into the sky at night and makes a big bang and then pretty colors shoot out of them."

Duo thought of her description for a moment, then laughed. "Oh, fireworks. Man, I always loved those. Very fun to watch on the fourth of july. But, beyond that. Mount up, Princess, and I'll give you a ride." He put his good shoulder to Tear and she hopped on, careful to keep on the side of his bandages. "Away we go!" He began to run around the room, which had somewhat cleared out after they learned an injured Phantom was staying there. Apparently, injured Phantoms had very bad tempers, or so it was said.

Everyone else had just stared at the two as this little demonstration was commencing. Now, though, Storm shook herself for good measure and spoke to the other four, the sane ones.

"My companions are waiting for us at the edge of the woods. They couldn't come with me because, like you, they have a more…vibrant appearance," she said. "We have horses and supplies already, but we have to leave quickly. The Shae'des have many spies, and they'll kill you off first chance they get."

"Duo and I already experienced their hospitality," Trowa said.

"Yes, I heard about that. It's good that you were here, though, or these people would be dead, and that's what we're trying to keep from happening. Which is the exact reason we have to go. The longer you stay here, the more chance there is of discovery, and that will endanger the people's lives more. So, grab your belongings, and let's go."

Heero brought the other pilots over away to discuss things as soon as she finished talking, and called Duo the Noble Steed over.

"I know what you're thinking, Heero," Duo said with a smirk on his face. "You're thinking, 'This might be a trap'."

Heero death glared Duo, but admitted it. "Yes. Tiara never said who our guide was."

"She is female, as specified," Wufei said grouchily. "And she did know where to find us."

"We're the only Phantoms in the city," Trowa said. "Anyone would know where to find us with rumours and such."

"Hey, it's not like we couldn't handle them," Duo chirped. "We are gundam pilots, after all."

"Yeah, and you're wrapped up like a mummy," Wufei said, and Duo pouted.

"We don't really have any other choice," Quatre intervened. "And…" He hesitated. "I can't find any evil in her. There's no darkness. I don't know why, but I trust her."

Heero looked at Quatre for a moment. "Then it's settled. We'll go."

Duo stared at Heero as he walked back to Storm. "I was so not expecting that…"

"Just shut up, Maxwell," Wufei waved him off. "For once in our lives…"

A moment later, Storm was leading the five pilots, one injured and carrying a little girl, towards the woods outside of the town. She guided them into a wild area, then onto a path, a 'secret path' as Duo said gleefully. After a half hour of walking they came onto a clearing. Storm walked into the middle and whistled sharply. They waited, and a moment later, something pounced on Trowa from a tree, knocking him down and over. Trowa naturally continued the rool, ending up on top of his attacker, hands holding wrist down and now spiked tail poised above her head. Her…Trowa stared.

"Hiya," the girl underneath him spoke, giggling, and he gaped at her as he stumbled off and to his feet. She stood up as well, facing them and twirling so they could see her better.

"This is Akisu, guys," Storm grinned. "As she is demonstrating, you can see she likes to preen." Akisu pouted and stuck her tongue out in a way very much like Duo sometimes.

Duo laughed. "Well, what there isn't worthy of preening?" he said, surprising his friends that he actually knew the meaning of preen.

Akisu giggled again and tapped Duo on the nose with her long slender clawed finger. She was tall and slender, with tilted deep blue white eyes and shoulder length black hair, layered and spiked, and white colored on the tips. Her eyes looked a bit like Wufei's, but she didn't. She didn't seem to have normal ears. Rather, there was a furry pair of ears higher up, resembling a wolfs, and as she had turned for them, they had seen a bushy tail. She wore no shoes, but did have some silver bangles on her wrists and ankles, and some sort of odd short skirt to her thigh with slits in the sides, a light blue color. A matching top that started under one arm and went across her to the other shoulder and floated to a stop just above her bellybutton was accompaning it, revealing her skin, tattoes in a mix of silver and blue tattoos much like Trowa's was.

"Go away!" Akisu looked down as something pushed against her leg away from Duo. She looked down and saw a small girl pushing against her. Duo laughed and knelt down.

"What, you jealous, Tear?" he asked.

"Yes!" Tear exclaimed angrily, still pushing at Akisu.

"Akisu is a flirt. Plain and simple."

"Naito!" Storm exclaimed, turning to view the person coming into view from the shadowed trees. "I was wondering when you'd fade in."

Naito laughed and Storm introduced them all now. Naito stood as tall as Trowa. He wore black, just like Duo, although his was more of an older fashion, made mostly of leather and cords holding up his sword and daggers, and quiver and bow. He had a smooth, solid face, the same tilted grey eyes like Akisu and short black hair, tied into a small ponytail at the base of his head. His ears were pointed like the pictures the GW boys had seen of elves. His eyes twinkled, but of danger, not mischief. And, on what skin was viewable, he had numerous black tattoos, though not nearly as much as Akisu or Trowa.

"And now you have met the Knights," Storm grinned. "And their companion," she added to Tear. "Just as you have met us. Our job is to…dispose of people…in a silent matter. We're known as the Trio of Outlaws, or Three Assassins. Welcome to our troupe."

Duo chuckled and rubbed his hands together, or tried to do so as good as he could with one arm in a sling. "This is gonna' be fun!"

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooo

Sutoomu: "Ah, I have the house all to myself. YAY!" /falls back onto the couch in pure silence/ "The boys had to go on a mission. Not that I like them being in danger-not as though they couldn't handle it-but it's nice to have silence. Five boys can get quite tiring, and they're Gundam pilots to boot. Anyways, that is the fifth chappie. I don't think sixth will be up for a while. I might decide to get my other stories posted...who knows?" /yawns in exhaustion/ "But, yeah. Oh, and by the way, Storm isn't based on my real appearance. She's a seperate character, but I love the thought of a long white braid and violet eyes. I'm going to bed now. Ba bai."


	6. Chapter 6

Sutoomu/dances in utter joy/ This chapter has taken me forever. This was my first fanfic, but now I got sixteen. 'Course, only the good ones are posted. But, yeah, I posted like six more before I remembered this fanficcie and I was like, 'I so have to write another chapter!' And I had a complete inspirational writing time this very early morning at 5 am.

Duo: And kept me up.../whines/

Sutoomu: You were quite happy when we decided to play twister, Duo.

Duo: Well, I ain't happy now/sticks out his tongue at Storm and pouts/

Heero: That's because you broke your wrist, baka.

Duo: I didn't break it. It was Quatre's fault!

Trowa: Quatre didn't hurt you intentionally.

Duo: I know, but he still brought all of you guys down on me.

Quatre: I lost, and I broke your wrist. Please don't rub it in. /blinks sadly/

Wufei/tsks and shakes head at Duo/ Dishonorable...

Duo/blinks nervously as they all stare fiercely at him/ Hey, hey, alright, already! It ain't your fault, Quat. It was the fault of my weak wrist. It shall be punished. Die weakling/laughs/ C'mon, Changles, help me! Weakling!

Wufei: MY NAME IS WUFEI, MAXWELL, YOU BAKA/chases after Duo who runs laughing insanely/

Sutoomu: And now that the insanity has left the room, we shall conclude with reading this very late update. I apologize profusely. And now to thank my reviewers!

Thank you, Red Tail! Thank you, Hitokimi! Thank you, silvershark1987! Thank you, HolyMistress! Thank you, dae! And thank you, tyleet88! I love you all! WOOTS for you!

Oh, and I'm not doin' the D-claimer anymore, 'cause it's annoyin' me. If you want it, it's on the first five chapters and is inaffect forall chapters. Please rest, relax, read, and review. Oh, and enjoy!

* * *

Potential Summary: The GW boys have suddenly been summoned by a figure of golden light, named the Lady. Now, they've been transported back through Time and Realm to Coiraia, a land of humans and Phantoms, and have been given the task to save the world from the three 'Sha'edes'. But more has changed than simply Time and Realm. The GW boys have changed, to that of Phantom Knights, along with gaining an incredible power! Will they be able to control it and defeat the 'Sha'edes'?

ooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

"You would think that you had never been on a horse before, from the looks of you," Storm tilted her head.

"It hasn't exactly been a hobby of mine, onna!" Wufei growled.

"What does onna mean?" Akisu asked in her high voice, a giggle accompaning the sentence.

"There are lots of things we'll say that you won't understand," Duo grinned. "And most of them, you don't want to know what they mean."

"Which generally means that their insults or unsuitable," Naito replied with a glance at Wufei, who was muttering profanities in Chinese. He truly did look awkward atop the horse.

Storm, Naito, and Akisu had brought them to a clearing, where five grand horses stood. Ironically, each was the matching color for each pilot. And, they had each named them after their gundams, which the Trio did not understand in the least. But, as Duo had chattered on about, in the old fantasy type world, horses were a man's best and most helpful companion. Just like their gundams, in their sci-fi time.

Duo had bounded upon his black Deathscthye, which is certainly an odd name for a horse, and began trotting around, if a little shakily from his bound side, as soon as he knew it was his. Heero had gotten upon his grey Wing and Trowa upon his golden Heavyarms and both had mastered the art to near perfection within a few moments. Wufei had not been made for his auburn red Shenlong and had eventually had to threaten Duo with certain pain if he didn't stop laughing. Quatre was opposite Wufei, made for his white Sandrock. He was the best one on a horse out of all of them, the Trio included. He explained he had been on horses quite a bit and just blamed it on that. Truly, though, he did look perfectly natural and at home atop a horse whose back was almost as tall as he was.

As soon as the Trio had them all mounted and ready, they had set forth, Storm explaining that they were heading for a town a day and a half's ride away, where they would purchase some supplies for the boys and purchase a pony for Tear, whom Duo insisted was coming along. Even when the Deathscythe pilot had half of himself in white wraps, he could still create that dangerous Shinigami look in his eyes and look deadly. The effect was, of course, slightly ruined when he suddenly switched back to happy Duo and winked at Tear.

They had been riding for more than half the day, Trowa silent, Heero cold and wary, Wufei grumbling, Duo chattering, and Quatre talking pleasantly with anyone. Akisu, though passing herself off as a stupid flirt, was actually quite intelligent, and had engaged Wufei in a scholars talk. He had complied only for the reasons of a distraction and a good argument with a woman, as Duo said. Tear had sat with Duo at first, then complained about his riding. The little girl had switched riders until settling in with Quatre, claiming he was comfortable, which brought a twinge of blush into Quatre's cheeks. She sat, cradled in his lap, sleeping peacefully.

"And vice versa," Storm added. "Naturally, of course. We've never been in your world, and you've never been here until now."

"Your world is very beautiful," Quatre smiled warmly, breathing in. "It's very natural."

"And very bloody, right now," Naito commented.

"I have yet to know a place that isn't," Wufei said, a twinge of sadness in his voice. Quatre's eyes saddened and he rubbed at his chest in memories. They rode in silence for a moment.

"But, hey, that's why we're here!" Duo laughed, easing the tension. "To get rid of the Sha'edes."

"Yes," Naito looked off into the distance. "To bring peace…"

"I want to personally see them die," Akisu laughed as though watching death was funny, and the look in her eye promised blood. "They have no right to kill innocent people and Phantoms."

"I'll swear to this, Aki," Duo smiled, eyes glinting Shinigami mode momentarily. "This little group o' Phantoms is gonna kick those bastards round right. Say, Storm, you are a Phantom, right?"

Storm blinked. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You don't look like one," Duo said. "I mean, we all have either wings or claws or fangs or…tattoos, I guess, except for you. You look completely human."

"I wouldn't call her white braid human," Heero pointed out logically.

"Yes," Quatre agreed. "It's even longer than yours, Duo."

"My braid is, as you say, Heero, the only visible sign of my being a Phantom," Storm smiled. "But that's only because I cannot stay in my true form for long, as it taxes on my energy."

"True…form?" Trowa repeated. It was the first words he had said since they started riding.

"Yes. Sometime I'll show it to you," she continued.

"She's quite radiant when she transforms, too," Naito added.

"Like a goddess, only goddesses have better attitudes," Akisu teased. Storm blushed from Naito's compliment and glared at Akisu the next second, creating an amusing look on her face.

"So when do I get to get off?" Duo asked casually. "My rear's going numb." Quatre laughed as Heero smirked. "It's almost night, anyways. Don't tell me you ride through the night?"

"No, Duo, we don't ride through the night. We're not immortal," Storm smiled. "We should set camp up now, though. Naito, can you find us a good spot?" Naito nodded and dug his heels into his horse's flanks, spurring him forward. The horse jerked to a stop and bucked its head in surprise as an arrow whizzed past its nose at an extremely high velocity. A shout of pain came a split second after from behind Naito as he leaped off to the side and rolled. He ended up behind some bushes with a quarterstaff in hand and throwing daggers at the ready. He relaxed his tense position as he saw their attackers were only a group of mercenaries. That didn't mean, however, that he was going to go easy on them.

Two daggers entered the throats of two of the mercenaries, and he shot out a thread of darkness. It slithered through the air like a snake and then shot straight through three mercenaries chests in succession. They fell to the ground as Akisu downed four of her own with the blade whip that appeared in her hand. Storm held up her hands at the attack and closed her eyes as if praying. A white light shone at the base of the remaining three soldiers, and then the ground suddenly opened up and swallowed them whole, cutting of their screams of fear. Quickly checking there were no more, Naito relaxed and put on a true grin.

"I win!" he crowed. "I got five, and you only got four and three."

Akisu scowled at him fiercely. "Yeah, well you got a head start. They were all ahead of us."

"Doesn't matter," Naito responded, then the grin vanished and he became darker eyed again, turning to the gundam pilots. Heero was glaring his evilest glare at the dead soldiers. Wufei was growling in his throat as he looked at Duo, who was gasping on the ground with Trowa and Quatre. Trowa's spiked tail twitched and snapped behind him, as though it had a mind of its own, complete with eye, since it turned toward Storm as she drew near.

"Where is he hurt?" Storm asked.

"Everywhere!" Duo shouted. "Every damn fucking place! Argh!"

"The arrow went into his shoulder," Trowa explained. "The injured one."

Akisu sucked her cheeks in for a moment, then blew the air out heavily. "That must hurt!"

"You think!" Duo snapped, then sighed. "Sorry!"

"Let me help," Storm offered, kneeling beside Duo. "I can heal him."

"You can?" Quatre blinked in surprise and wonder.

Storm set her hand around the arrowhead and pulled it out. Duo hissed and tried to pull away, but he couldn't for some unseen force holding him still. Storm closed her eyes and set her hands on the wound. Blood seeped through immediately, but her hands remained there firmly. She opened her eyes, and a white, luminescent glow shone from them. The same glow suddenly shone around her hands, and to the five boys utter surprise, the wound began to close. When it had entirely healed over, leaving only a small, faintly pink scar, she removed her hands and slumped backwards into Naito's arms, who had moved behind her as she started.

Duo breathed for a moment, stunned, then sat up, still wincing. He rubbed the scar as though it was itchy and looked at Storm in thanks and confusion. "What did you do to me?"

"She healed you," Akisu sighed. "And, from what she looks like, she healed nearly all of you."

"Oh," Duo said. "Thanks. But why didn't you heal my wing before?"

"Healing takes up a lot of energy, as you can see," Naito replied. He held Storm close to his chest, and she was breathing heavily. It looked like she was sleeping, though. "You seemed to be able to function well enough earlier. But you probably would have nearly died if she hadn't healed you now."

"She has our thanks," Quatre said. His brows suddenly furrowed and he looked up. "Where's Tear?"

"Tear?" Duo gasped, looking around wildly. "My Tear is gone? You lost my Tear?"

Quatre rolled his eyes, then put his fingers to his mouth and whistled five high notes. Sandrock came galloping up to them soon after, Tear upon him, holding the horse's mane in fright. Duo grabbed Tear off as soon as she came near enough, hugging her.

"Can't...breathe...erk," Tear gasped, and Duo released her.

"Sorry, _namida houseki_," Duo apologized. "I was just worried."

"I was left all alone on that horse when he hopped off," Tear said, looking accusingly at Quatre, who smiled innocently. "And now I'm hungry!"

"I guess we get to make camp here!" Akisu giggled, and she set about unpacking her saddlebags. She and Naito made a bed for Storm and laid the sleeping phantasm upon it, covering her with a blanket.

"She'll sleep it off," Naito explained as he began to make his own bed. The gundam boys had observed them, then began to set up their own sleeping areas as well, Tear watching attentatively.

"So she'll be okay?" Quatre asked, and Naito nodded. "Good."

"So what were those moves you used?" Duo asked ten minutes later when they were opening up the food packs. He hadn't been too injured to pay attention to the fighting, it seemed.

"We were gonna tell you all about that stuff," Akisu smiled. "But Storm wanted to do it."

"Go ahead an' tell them, 'Kisu," Storm mumbled from her bed. "I'll listen."

"Stop doing that!" Akisu accused. "We can never tell if you're sleeping or not. How are we supposed to share secrets, Naito and I?"

Storm laughed weakly. "I know all your secrets, Aki. Can't keep anything from me..." She trailed off.

"Anyways," Akisu huffed. "Every phantom or phantasm is a certain type. Naito, here, is a darkness phantom. I'm a wolf phantasm," she growled in example. "And Storm is a crystal phantasm."

"So what are we, then?" Wufei asked, knowing where this was going.

"You, Wufei, are a dragon phantom, if you hadn't guessed," Akisu replied. "Trowa is a feline phantom, that's cats, and Quatre is a spirit phantom. Heero, you are a weather phantom."

"Weather, hn," Heero said.

"And you, Duo, are a death phantom..."

* * *

Duo: Why am I always associated with death? I'm not dark. Why can't I be life for once?

Sutoomu: Duo, you're Shinigami/stares in utter disbelief/ You're the freaking God of Death. And, yes, you are dark. I can see right through that happy mask of yours...

Duo: Riiiiight!

Sutoomu: Poor little boys, forced to fight a war, forced to kill at such a young age /sniffles/straightens up and smiles/ Sad moment is gone. The next chapter might take a while again. I'm working on the plot, piece by piece by piece! I have so many stories, so many ideas, so much stuff crammed into my mind. Shut up, mind!

Quatre: Trowa, go get the pills! She's talking to her head again/Trowa's eye widens and he leaves quickly/

Sutoomu: Pills? Noooooo! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Quatre: Storm, come back here/everyone starts chasing Storm/

Sutoomu: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! PLEEEASE REVIEEEWW! AAAAAAH!


	7. Chapter 7

Phantom Realm, Phantom Time

Sutoomu

Sutoomu: Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai.../bows, bows, bows, bows/

Duo: What's with her/whispers to Heero/

Heero: She is apologizing to the readers for taking such an incredibly long time to update.

Wufei: Dishonorable.

Sutoomu: It wasn't my fault! My labtop, where all my stories are, decided to break down on me, stupid piece of crap. It wouldn't connect to the internet. I had to wait forever for a disc to come in and then we couldn't figure out how to fix it and connect and only now is it working. And I'm posting, I'm posting! Gomen nasai, already! Waaah!

Quatre: It's okay, Storm. /rubs her back comfortingly/ They'll understand.

Trowa: I don't see the point of this chapter, though.

Sutoomu: It has no point. It's fun!

Trowa///.O ...

Sutoomu: Oh, shove it all! Please review. My first fic is losing it's grasp! Oh, crud! Anyhoo, I'll reply all the reviews I get now, 'cause reviewers are special...please do review...

* * *

"Death?"

"Yes," Naito replied. "You are in the same genre as both Quatre and I. Essence, and Shadow. Wufei, Trowa, and Akisu are Creature phantoms. Heero and Storm are Element phantoms. There are genres, and there are kinds. I am a darkness phantom of shadow."

"And I'm called a wolf phantasm of creatures," Akisu supplied. "And Storm is a crystal phantasm of elements."

"So I'm called a death phantom of shadow?"

"And essence."

"Then 'Fei would be...dragon phantom of creatures, and Tro'd be a cat phantom of creatures. Hee-chan would be weather phantom of elements, and Q would be a spirit phantom of essence."

"Correct," Naito said. "But the difference between you five and the rest of us is that you are ten times stronger. Quatre, you could heal as Storm does, but it wouldn't exhaust you."

"You're making me jealous," Storm murmured, then fell silent again.

"You can also call the spirits of the dead to this realm."

"I can?" Quatre blinked.

"Heero can do anything weather related. Lightning, rain, wind, anything."

"And Wufei can do most dragon attacks. Fire, lightning, ice," Akisu jumped in. "Trowa...well, he's basically a cat."

"What about my Duo?" Tear asked. She looked quite curious.

"He can basically do dark things, and kill easy," Naito said. "Somewhat like me, but he could kill with a look."

"I guess the saying 'If looks could kill...' is coming true," Duo laughed, but he looked a bit unnerved. "I always thought it'd be Heero's death glare, though."

"Well, there's lots o' other things you guys can do," Akisu bit in to her warmed bread. Naito had started a small fire. "Like me, you can bring a weapon into existence with your powers."

"So that's where the scythe came from."

"Scythe and a whole bunch of other weapons. Anything. You don't need concrete weapons," she looked at Naito. "He can't do that, so he's a walking arsenal."

"You forget that Naito can use his power through his weapons," Storm said. She sat up and joined them beside the fire, picking up some food to eat. "As soon as I'm done," she took a bite and swallowed before continuing. "We'll practice some attacks."

"Just go easy on us, or we'll die!" Akisu exclaimed dramatically, then her face cleared and she looked deathly serious. "I mean that literally, especially you Duo."

Duo gave a mock gasp of alarm and held his hands to his heart. "You've wounded me deeply!"

"As if!" Akisu laughed. "I probably couldn't even singe you."

"That phantasm Kaiya stabbed me through the shoulder," Duo mentioned.

"Your gaurd was down, and we don't know how to use our powers yet," Trowa said. "We were doing everything by feel."

"Ah, right," Duo said, satisfied.

"What is this?" Quatre interrupted them, holding up a hard white stick. It looked sort of like white jerky, but it wasn't as tough. He took a bite. "It's really good."

"That's Akisu's treats," Naito explained wryly. "Akisu has an odd energy level. She keeps it up by eating that. It's called sucreche. Sweet white meat."

Quatre paused. "Cooked, right?"

Akisu scowled. "Of course it's cooked. I may be a wolf phantasm, but I'm not inhuman."

"It's loaded with sugar, too, which is why her physical energy level is all high just like her phantasm power. And it gives her mood swings," Storm added. "In fact, I'd like some of that." She picked up a few pieces from the pouch.

"How much sugar is in these?" Heero asked.

"Two cups a piece or something," Akisu giggled, taking one herself.

"Uh oh," Wufei blinked, then looked over at Quatre, who seemed to be grinning giddily while he finished his Sucreche. Duo was stuffing them into his mouth three at a time. Quatre picked up another one when Trowa snatched it out of his hand. Duo had about four stuffed in his mouth when Heero pulled them all out and threw them in the fire to the deep chagrin of the braided Phantom. Wufei took the pouch out of their reach.

"No sugar!" Heero, Trowa, and Wufei all said firmly.

"Oh, c'mon, guys!" Duo whined. "I don't know how long we're gonna be here, but I'm sure as hell they don't have my cereal here. Which means I'm gonna have to go without my daily boost for a while, which means I'll get moody. I'm gonna need sugar, you know! I don't run on adrenaline alone."

"Hide this," Wufei handed Akisu her treats. "And never let those two see them."

"Uh...okay, then," Akisu said. She took another sucreche for herself and then packed it away. A moment later everyone was happily finishing off their bread.

"You know, your world is cool in a lot of ways," Duo noted. "But you'll never be able to beat the food we serve on earth. Hamburgers and french fries and milkshakes. All you guys eat is bread and meat and vegetables."

"Healthy food," Wufei quipped. "The bane of Duo's existence."

"I eat healthy," Duo argued. "I just treat myself every now and then. Besides, I haven't died yet."

"We're more likely to die in battle than from heart failure," Quatre said dejectedly.

"That's real positive, Quat!" Duo snorted sarcastically.

"I suggest we teach you how to fight with phantom powers so you don't die at all, then," Naito said, packing up the food. "Let's find a little clearing, then." He took them to a small area far enough from camp so they didn't destroy anything and with enough room to maneuver and work well.

"Let's just see how much you know so far," Naito said. He suddenly shot two threads of darkness as Heero. Heero didn't even blink as the first shot bounced off a sudden shield of glowing power about him, then instantly lifted his hand and caught Naito's second shot. Heero looked at it with interest.

"I guess they know a lot," Akisu laughed nervously.

* * *

Sutoomu: Did you like it? Please, tell me it wasn't a complete piece of crud! I beg of you!

Duo: Chill, Ms. Insanity!

Sutoomu: Yeah...so, anyways, if you didn't like this fic, I suggest you go check out the other ones. I've got lots. They're all good...I think. Yeah, so please review. Show me that I'm loved!

Quatre: We love you, Storm.

Sutoomu: Aaaaw. Cute Q-Q/huggles Quatre, who blushes/ Oh, my GW boys are so kawaii!

Wufei: Ugh!

Heero: Hn.

Trowa: ...

Duo: I know! Cuteness all around!

Sutoomu: Yeah! Anyways, I'm going now. Please review. I must write some more. This story might not get many more updates...it's sort of dying...and it's not top priority. Bai!


End file.
